Omegle
by narutogurl
Summary: I don't always wind up talking to fifteen year old boys on the internet, and I certainly don't reveal my identity and/or sexual orientation to them. Last night I did. #LarryStylinson


**A/N: So this shit happened. I'm ashamed that I wrote this. Please don't judge my writing skill based on this. **

You're now chatting with a random stranger. Say hi!

You and the stranger both like Gay.

You: Well, hello

Stranger: Ok look. I'm 15. I'm not horny. And even if I was, I would go look at porn, not try to 'trade' with desperate people on here. So seriously people, this is a chatting site. Not fuckbook.

You: Haha! Finally, a man after my own heart!

Stranger: Haha hey :)

You: :3

Stranger: Asl?

You: 21 m England

You: Too old? Sorry, mate.

Stranger: Nah it's cool :)

You: Sweet. :) Location?

Stranger: It's not like there's anyone better to talk to

You: That's for sure.

Stranger: And I live in Tennessee

Stranger: Haha

You: America, yeah? That's cool. I've been to Tennessee a few times, actually. Haha

Stranger: Haha why would you go to Tennessee...

Stranger: Most tourists go to like…NYC. Lol

You: You know...Family holiday?

You: Erm... so basically, I have my reasons...

Stranger: I've been to London twice. It was fucking rainy.

You: Haha! London is always fucking rainy! I have a flat there, but I grew up in Doncaster. The weather there sucks too, man.

Stranger: Tennessee is similar to England in the sense of terrain. But weather here is bipolar.

Stranger: Anywayyyy…

Stranger: What brings you to this weird site.

You: Bored I guess? I've never been on here in my life to be honest.

You: What about yourself?

Stranger: Haha I go on here a lot I guess. Idk I always expect I'm going to get something out of this, but it's probably not going to happen. haha

You: Haha. Can I ask a personal question? Nothing creepy, just honest stranger to stranger?

Stranger: Haha sure

You: Are you out? Meaning, like out of the closet?

Stranger: No. Haha.

You: I want to be, but...let's just say I'm in the public eye, and it's hard.

Stranger: I don't think I ever can.

You: I know that feeling, mate.

Stranger: Haha I realllyyyyy want to.

Stranger: But my parents.

Stranger: I don't think they'd like shun me

Stranger: But they would be... Disappointed I guess?

Stranger: I'm a Christian lol. So is my family.

Stranger: I'm on a Christian council, I'm the leader of FCA (Fellowship of Christian Athletes), and coming out would be chaos.

You: Ah. I understand that. My parents would probably care less, even though we are religious. Okay, disappointed maybe, but that would be the least of my problems. There's just so many other people out there that just wouldn't accept it. Then there's my job. Being openly gay isn't always the best situation for a person viewed as much as I am.

Stranger: Ah I see ya. I would think coming out in Europe would be better then coming out in the US. Haha. But I don't know. I just want to be happy, you know?

You: There's homophobes everywhere in the world. Your country is just more stereotypically homophobic, but that doesn't mean it's true. I know what you mean, mate. You have no idea how familiar that is to me.

Stranger: I understand.

Stranger: Hey, what's your name?

You: I go by Lou.

You: You?

Stranger: Bradley

You: I had a friend in primary with that name. small world :P

Stranger: Ahh haha that's cool. I have no friends named Lou.

Stranger: Tell me about yourself?

You: Louis is mostly a European name, so I'm not surprised.

You: I'm a fun guy, I like hanging out with my friends, going out to the clubs. I'm a great party thrower! Haha. I love to laugh.

Stranger: That's cool :p

You: I have a beard. Haha. But not the facial hair type of beard.

Stranger: That makes no sense just so you know haha

You: Beard? You know, like a cover up girlfriend. Haha

Stranger: Haha I don't think we use that term here..

You: Really? What term would you use?

Stranger: I don't know... Haha like a uh... Cover up girlfriend.. Haha

Stranger: I had one. That's what I called her haha

You: much more simple. Haha.

Stranger: It's late there. Why are you still up? Haha

You: I haven't gone to sleep yet, and I have to get up early anyway, so I figure why tease myself with sleep that I only have to end to soon?

Stranger: That's smart I guess? Haha

You: I'll be fucking tired as shit today though...

Stranger: 9 minutes till tomorrow. I'm in Florida.

Stranger: I have to drive home. That's gonna be fun.

You: That's a long drive!

Stranger: Yeah

You: Good luck man, I've done that before. But thankfully we had a driver, so I got to sleep the whole time...Well the time that my mates didn't fuck with me. Haha

Stranger: Haha yeah. I just watch movies the whole time.

Stranger: Are you in Uni?

Stranger: I think that's what you call it, right?

You: Nah, I ended up not going to University. I was going to apply, but then my life just got really crazy. I travel a lot, though. And it's what I've always wanted to do, so I'm happy

You: And of course, I can't argue with the pay.

Stranger: Haha fair enough.

Stranger: I don't know what I'm going to do.

You: What do you like to do? Any special talents?

Stranger: I swim and I run for my school. And I eat chips. lol

You: Eating is a grueling talent! xD

You: Any career thoughts on athletics?

Stranger: No.

Stranger: I don't know. Sometimes I just get so annoyed with… life I guess

You: Understood. I too get annoyed with life sometimes. Haha

Stranger: I hate being a teenager.

Stranger: At least you can legally drink here. Aha.

You: Come to England. The Drinking age over here is eighteen :)

Stranger: I know -.- Not fair.

Stranger: What do you do for a job?

You: Um, well. I'm extremely lucky to do what I do. ...promise you wont freak the fuck out?

Stranger: Haha yeah?

You: I'm an entertainer

You: That's probably about all I should say. You screen shot this and get me into a lot of fucking trouble

Stranger: Oh that's a nice.

You: I can feel that things just got awkward in this conversation.

Stranger: Haha no! It's just a job. I could care or less.

Stranger: I mean I care

Stranger: But not like in the sense of... Never mind. Haha

You: Haha :3

You: But really though? I don't meet a lot of people like that. That's awesome

Stranger: So how tall are you? Just wondering.

You: 175 cm.

You: I believe that would be like 5 feet 9 inches, American standards. Actually I know. I googled.

Stranger: That's about right. Haha

Stranger: I'm almost taller then you. :P Not that it matters.

You: I'm a short little man! All my mates are bigger than me. Sooo not cool.

Stranger: Haha

Stranger: Hey

Stranger: Have you ever had a boyfriend?

Stranger: I mean you don't have to say, but I was just wondering.

You: No, its okay. Not really a boyfriend, no. Nothing serious. Just flings. There's this one guy I like, and we've messed around but it's never really got to anything more. He's just really confused and doesn't exactly know what he wants. I don't want to push him. There's not really a label on it as of right now.

Stranger: Haha that's good? :)

You: It's okay. I just want more. God, I fucking love the bastard.

You: I'm selfish. :P

Stranger: Haha me too.

Stranger: I like this one guy. He's like sooo straight it's ridiculous. He's on the football team, so there goes my chances. But he's just... I don't know. So nice. I have 2 classes with him and he like gives me awkward bro hugs and I want him so bad.

You: Man! I've been there! Like exactly the same. Small fucking world, bro.

Stranger: I know. Haha.

Stranger: Hey again, you don't have to answers this

Stranger: And I honestly don't expect you to

Stranger: But what does being an entertainer... Uh entail?

You: Singing.

Stranger: Lol

You: Yeah...I'm in a band.

Stranger: Wow

Stranger: -_-

You: Hahahahaha. But that would been to obvious.

Stranger: I'm going to the bathroom to relieve myself. Ill be right back.

You: Haha. I'll wait

…

Stranger: You're such an asshole.

You: What, why am I an asshole?

Stranger: Because I said you were.

Stranger: So bam.

Stranger: Asshole.

You: Are you quite finished? Hahaha! You are my type of guy.

Stranger: Anyway. I'm trying to picture you in my head.

Stranger: I'm picturing a short guy.

Stranger: White?

You: White, yes.

You: I'm not that short. just...not tall. Don't kick me in my ego, boy!

Stranger: Ok. A not tall white man, with the not facial hair kind of beard, sexy British accent...

You: I sort of want to tell you who I am, but I think I've given you enough clues...

Stranger: Wait what.

You: What, what?

Stranger: Tell me

You: well, honestly I've been thinking this out in my head, and even if you screen shot this and post it on the internet, I could just deny that it was me, so I guess I could

You: I've never done this before, and honestly as unmanly as it sounds, I'm pretty damn scared.

Stranger: Ok haha. I'm just some kid in Tennessee.

Stranger: Wait.

Stranger: Louis.

Stranger: Doncaster.

Stranger: Band.

Stranger: 21.

Stranger: Are you fucking serious?

You: Shit just got real? This is felling very awkward yet again.

Stranger: Haha I'm honestly not trying to be mean, because I genuinely want to believe you, but… I don't.

You: That's cool, mate. I knew it could go that way.

Stranger: No, like. Uh never mind.

You: No, tell me. I'm not offended if you don't believe me. I wouldn't believe me.

You: But in all truth, I never confirmed or denied.

Stranger: In a way I still think you're just some amazingly smart guy able to carry a lie through a conversation and make it work, and have me almost convinced to the point where I'm shaking in bed.

Stranger: But in another way other way, I believe you.

You: Is it funny that I'm shaking too? I just fucking admitted to a boy from Tennessee that I'm gay.

Stranger: I'm not FROM Tennessee. I'm from Illinois. Just to be clear. Haha

Stranger: God I want to believe you so bad.

Stranger: Fucking shit I can't think straight.

Stranger: I did not need this tonight. Thanks.

You: Sorry for freaking you the fuck out, but in all honesty, I don't consider myself a celebrity. I just want to be the same as you. A normal guy.

Stranger: Ok. I'm going to just talk to you and consider you as... Louis. The famous one. Aha I hope I don't sound stupid, and if you are fake, then my statement stands. You are an asshole.

You: Fair enough. But you know, I find it strange and creepy that someone would pretend to be me. I mean once you strip away the fancy things, the man really isn't all that exciting.

Stranger: Your voice and your face

Stranger: That's what people want.

You: So I have a talent? And a face that society considers attractive? I'm just...me. Not much more.

Stranger: Fair enough.

Stranger: Sometimes being yourself isn't accepted.

You: That's for fucking sure.

Stranger: That's why you pretend to be something else to please others.

Stranger: That's what's wrong with society.

You: Damn. Are you sure you aren't lying to me about your age? Because that's about the smartest thing I've ever heard from a fifteen year old fucking kid.

Stranger: Haha I don't know. It just has to suck for celebrities, you know?

Stranger: I would honestly hate to be one.

Stranger: Btw. I'm still shaking haha

You: That's the thing, I don't consider myself a celebrity. Because then you get an ego.

Stranger: I have no clue what ego means

Stranger: That American education ya know.

You: Haha. Ego is like when you think you're better than everyone else, in simpler terms.

You: But seriously though, my job has it's downsides.

Stranger: Haha every job does.

You: True that, man. I guess I didn't think of it like that.

Stranger: Yeah you did

Stranger: You just didn't have anything else to say. haha

You: Caught me. Damn. Haha.

You: So you still shaking?

Stranger: Yes. Haha.

You: Well, don't. Strip away the outside layer, and I'm just a guy.

Stranger: I know. I'm honestly trying.

You: Haha. It's okay. Can I tell you something?

Stranger: If its that you're lying, I'm going to stab myself with this iPhone.

You: Haha. No. That's not it.

Stranger: Ok…

You: I wanted to say that I like you. For fifteen, you're cool.

You: Maybe one day we could come out...together or something. haha

You: I feel like, even though I barely know you, I have faith in you, man. You can be yourself. It would be a shame if you couldn't. You'll find a really great guy, and you'll be happy.

You: ...This is a whole new level of the awkward feeling now. Haha

Stranger: You know, even if you legit are fake and you're some weird ass guy... I'm still going to look back on January 7 and know I talked to Louie.

Stranger: Not the famous one.

Stranger: Just a guy.

You: That's really cool, man. That means a lot...:)

You: ...it's spelled Louis, though. Just saying. Haha

Stranger: Yeah I noticed that.

Stranger: It's whatever.

Stranger: Haha.

Stranger: I stopped shaking btw ;)

Stranger: Jk. Still shaking.

You: Really? Me too. I think I've probably spilled more with some random stranger on the internet than I ever have in any interview. Haha

Stranger: Haha and what you wrote up there before me^. You're honestly really nice. God. Like fucking legit.

You: Thanks man, I try. :P

Stranger: So. Haha. Now what.

Stranger: I know I overuse 'haha'.

You: Haha. I do too! But I always feel like wanker when I say lol.

Stranger: Haha I have no clue what wanker is but yeah me too.

You: Its slang. I guess it's only British. Haha. Means like someone who masturbates, but we use it in a million different contexts.

Stranger: Haha I mean we use wank for masturbating, but yeah. Whatever.

Stranger: Hey I just wanna say that I won't tell anyone what happened here. I legit promise.

You: I want to believe you, but just like you had trouble believing me, it's difficult. I'll give you the benefit of the doubt though.

You: :)

Stranger: I understand :)

You: Besides, there's already a million gay rumors flying around about me, what's one more? Haha

Stranger: Haha yeah.

You: Can I ask another question though?

Stranger: Sure

You: Do I really come off as people make me out to be? I mean by listening to me talk or sing, can you tell?

You: That I'm gay, I mean.

Stranger: Haha to be honest…

You: How did I know this was coming? Haha

Stranger: I hear about Harry and T-Swift. I hear about Zayn and crack. I hear about Liam and hisgirlfriend. I hear about Niall and... Ireland? Haha and with you, my dashboard is constantly clogged with pictures of you looking flamboyant as hell.

Stranger: So yeah.

You: Hahahaha. Setting the record straight: . Zayn doesnt do crack. Thinks it's wack or some shit like that. Haha. Does drugs, just not the hard stuff. Liam in fact does have a girlfriend. Niall is indeed from Ireland. And don't fucking get me started on Taylor…

Stranger: Haha well that's nice. Taylor has a home in my state. :P

You: Yeah, probably. Between you and me, I don't like her in the least. Harry could get better.

Stranger: Haha well all I know is that she probably thought Harry was trouble sooo

Stranger: Haha get it?

Stranger: No?

Stranger: Ok.

You: Hahahaha. Nice humour you have there

Stranger: Humor.

Stranger: Louis.

Stranger: You're killing me here.

You: It is like 6:30 in the morning here, I really should be asleep and not talking to you. Haha. But I'd just have to be up in about an hour, so might as well keep up the conversation.

Stranger: I hope you know

Stranger: That you made my year.

You: Really? That's pretty flattering I guess. :) Now can we pleeeease stop talking about me and talk about you? I don't know anything about you!

Stranger: According to you I'm just some guy from Tennessee haha.

You: Fuck. It's cold here. Only seven degrees celsius...I'm freezing! No, you are not just some guy from Tennessee. A deep little shit from Tennessee who apparently blogs about my life.

You: Seriously though, tell me about yourself.

Stranger: This may take a few to type so chill.

You: Currently chilling.

Stranger: I'm Bradley. I live in Chattanooga, TN. I'm adopted. From Vietnam. I'm half French, half Asian. No I don't speak Vietnamese or any language from Asia, and I don't have Asian eyes -_- but I'm 15, I'm a sophomore in high school. I do track and swim, and my mom owns a gymnastics center, and my dads an engineer. I have a twin sister. When we were first adopted, we were 9 months. My parents are white btw if that wasn't clear. Anyway, I'm not like popular at school, but I'm not unpopular? Haha I have a lot of friends and know a lot of people so idk. My family is Christian, and typically leans Right on political issues. I don't watch TV ever, and I basically play on my phone all day. Oh, and I'm in Disney right now hoping my parents don't wake up.

Stranger: There.

Stranger: And physically, I have brownish-blackish hair, 5'9'', brown eyes

Stranger: :)

You: Interesting...:) Can I say something without sounding odd?

You: you sound hot.

You: Haha. But I don't know. It just feels...Damn. No, you're too young.

You: Been to Disney, huge place!

You: Award subject change.

You: Weird.

Stranger: I mean obviously. My hair brings all the boys to the yard.

You: Haha! Well groomed, I like it. ;)

Stranger: I have that uh JB flippish hair. Not like long though, like short but not like legit short…blah. Never mind.

You: This sounds weird, but I think we used to have the same hair. Haha.

Stranger: Yeah I know haha.

Stranger: The first time I heard What Makes You Beautiful.

Stranger: I was in the bathroom at Taco Bell

Stranger: Lol.

You: Well, that is quite the interesting story, Haha! I've actually had Taco Bell, when were in America!

Stranger: Wow haha. I love Taco Bell.

You: I don't remember what I ate, but it was good. So I could safely say that I like it. :)

Stranger: Haha so what are your plans for today?

Stranger: Actually, no.

Stranger: Don't tell me .

You: Got shit to do, today. Haha. The new video release is today, I have an interview around eleven this morning, and eventually I'll take a nap.

Stranger: Haha sounds fun.

Stranger: Ill be driving.

You: I might do that as well today. Haha

Stranger: Haha damn.

You: Not sure how safe it would be for me to drive in my state of exhaustion, though. :/

Stranger: Haha yeah.

Stranger: It's cold here

You: Its cold here. At least you're in Florida!

Stranger: Still cold haha

You: I googled the temp there. it's sixteen there, and seven here. Shut your mouth and enjoy it.

You:*fucking celsius

Stranger: Haha damn

You: But honestly, for this time of year, seven degrees is nothing to complain about in London

Stranger: This is going to sound really cheesy

You: Yeah?

Stranger: But I don't want this to end. I just want to talk to you. Forever.

You: Haha. Everything in life has to end sometime, man. But thanks for the flattery. You aren't too bad yourself

Stranger: I know. Nothing lasts forever blah blah blah…

Stranger: My phones at 69% lol. Just thought you should know.

You: 69, yeah?! That's nice. ;)

You: Haha

Stranger: This is probably the last time I'll ever talk to you.

Stranger: And yeah, I am.

You: I don't know, that might not be entirely true. It's a small world.

Stranger: So can I pester you with a question yet again?

Stranger: You have a pretty girlfriend…

You: That's not a question. That's a statement.

You: Eh. Shes okay. All we ever do is shop and get Starbucks.

Stranger: Hahaha. Thats nice...

You: Not really much of a girlfriend. Notice that in all of the pictures of us, there's a woman behind us? That's management.

You: Same woman, almost every time.

Stranger: THE LARRY SHIPPERS TOLD ME THAT OMFG

You: Fucking annoying. Sometimes she's better at not getting photographed. Buts she's always there. Making sure no rash decisions are made.

Stranger: Sucks to suck.

Stranger: Haha anyway.

Stranger: Blah you're seriously going to leave me hanging.

Stranger: Without knowing if this is really you.

Stranger: God this is killing me.

You: Haha. Sorry, man.

You: Believe what you believe...scratch that. That sounded not only cheesy, but stupid.

Stranger: Haha nahh it sounded fine

You: God, I'm just as cheesy as my lyrics aren't I?

Stranger: Yes. Yes you are.

You: In my defense, I only sing them. I didn't write a word! Haha

Stranger: Really? Thought you wrote some.

You: One or two, but mine have substance to them.

Stranger: Haha I'm sure. It's ok.

Stranger: Its 2:30.

You: Its 7:30 here

Stranger: You said you had to go an hour ago from right now

You: Did I? I was supposed to be getting ready. But for some reason, I just don't want to go.

Stranger: Louis.

Stranger: I'm so sorry.

You: Sorry about what?

Stranger: Just... I'm sorry.

You: Alright...

You: I really do need to be going soon though...I don't think I have time for a shower now. :/

Stranger: Please.

Stranger: God.

You: Please what?

Stranger: Louis Tomlinson.

Stranger: In the fucking shower.

Stranger: probably naked.

Stranger: omfg

You: thats normally how you do it. you know, naked.

Stranger: omg

Stranger: I literally won't forget this.

Stranger: I don't care if you're really real or not. You're a cool guy.

You: If there's anything you don't forget from this conversation, make it what I said earlier. Not my identity. You have every right to be happy, and one day you'll have a perfect guy. I promised.

Stranger: You're killing me here, hypocrite. Haha. You come out first, I'll use you as an example to live by. :P

You: If only it was that simple. Me coming out right now, would fuck a lot of things up.

Stranger: I hope… You'll find a guy too Louis.

Stranger: It'll work out.

Stranger: And besides. If all else fails, you still have Bradley in Chattanooga :)

You: I'll remember that. ;) But you know, if I dated you, you'd have to come out. Haha

Stranger: If I dated you, ha. Ill just leave it at that.

You: In all honestly? We'd probably never happen. But I'll spend a lifetime trying to find someone like you.

You: ...who's a little more age appropriate. Haha

Stranger: Haha ok. I hope you do.

Stranger:…I'm like legit crying right now

Stranger: I'm such an idiot.

You: No, you're not an idiot. Just a stranger who happened to meet an intriguing stranger :)

You: ...God there I go again with those lines! Damn...I'm horrible aren't I?

Stranger: Nah. I like them.

You: If you like them :) They're cheesy as hell though.

Stranger: If you boil it down, they're just lines :)

You: god fucking dammit, I don't want to go.

Stranger: You have no clue how much I don't want you to.

You: That really mean a lot, Bradley. God, I don't now if I'll ever forget that name no.

You: *means

You: *know

You: *now

You: My typos get worse, the longer I stay awake! shit.

Stranger: Haha you legit can't just leave.

You: I can't. Fuck, I have to though. Do you really want to say the words, or leave them unsaid?

Stranger: Remember who we were, what we did, and what we said.

Stranger: That's all I need to say.

You: I will. And you do the same. :)

You: Ready for the G word, or should we leave it an open conversation to be picked up another time?

Stranger: …I know you'll never listen.

Stranger: But.

You: But what?

Stranger: My twitter handle, BradCoops09. If you ever want to chat again, or when your tour goes through Tennessee…maybe we could meet again.

You: Okay. :) Maybe one day, Bradley from Chattanooga.

Stranger: Haha. Ok J

You: This sounds so cheesy, but I can't bring myself to say the big G-word.

Stranger: You're the first person in a long time to actually make me happy, Louie. Haha

Stranger: *Louis

Stranger: Sorry aha

You: Well, you deserve to be happy more often. *Louis

Stranger: Bitch I spelled it right.

You: Hahahaha. Oh God. :)

You: How about we both say goodnight instead?

Stranger: Why would I say goodnight.

Stranger: When it's good morning.

Stranger: Louie

Stranger: Louis*

You: Okay, Good Moring then. But shouldn't you be getting to bed?

Stranger: Yeah. But you're all I'm going to think about. In the car ride on the way home, in my dreams, in Taco Bell. And not your face. But what you said. :) You're an amazing guy, and I hope everyone else see's that.

You: And bitch you better remember. :P

Stranger: I better get a message from you before 2014.

Stranger: If not

Stranger: Ill die

You: Well, we don't want you to die do we? ;)

Stranger: Can you promise?

You: Promise.

You: I absolutely hate to do this but...Good morning then, Bradley. Hope you have a safe trip home...:)

Stranger: Good morning Loius. You have a weird ass name lmao

Stranger: But I like if.

Stranger: *It

You: *Louis :)

Stranger: Wow

Stranger: I literally hate life

You: Haha.

Stranger: Don't forget that twitter handle!

Stranger: If I don't hear from you... Asshole.

You: I won't I promise. :) I already made a note of it in my phone.

You: No worries, I'm no asshole. :P

Stranger: Haha I really need to sleep. God. This sucks.

You: But let's face it, you like assholes...;)

Stranger: Who doesn't.

You: ...Good morning, Bradley. :)

Stranger: Good morning, Louis.

You have disconnected.


End file.
